


Impulse

by I_have_lost_control_of_my_life



Series: Sleeves of my Sweater [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cute Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, because he's an idiot, why doesn't he just talk to Kageyama?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_lost_control_of_my_life/pseuds/I_have_lost_control_of_my_life
Summary: When the tall boy stepped into the room, he froze staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Shouyou wasn’t quite sure how to decipher the look on his friends face, especially when blue eyes started to slowly rake over his body, pausing on his chest. The intensity in his expression, a sight that was rare off the court, was enough to send shivers down his spine. Not for the first time, he wished that he had some kind of mind reading ability just so he could have a clue of what was going on in his friend’s brain. The growing silence was suffocating, and he was just about ready to run out of the room. He finally snapped when Kageyama’s tongue darted across his bottom lip.“You’re in my hoodie.”The words were a little breathless and rushed out of the setter’s mouth. Kageyama looked startled, like he hadn’t planned on saying those words at all, and Shouyou was so confused because he had never seen his friend act like this.~~~During their third year, Shouyou becomes a thief and Kageyama suffers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Sleeves of my Sweater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 280





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a work titled "Oversized Hoodies" around a week ago, and I had so much fun writing it that I decided to write it again from Hinata's POV, and here it is! You don't have to read the other one to understand this one, but feel free to read both if you want!

The fact that Shouyou was an impulsive person was well known to anyone that had met him. Very rarely did he take time to think things through, instead relying on his emotions and gut instincts to lead the way. Most people seemed to think that that was a bad thing, but overall he was pretty happy with his life, and wouldn’t change it for anything. Still that doesn’t mean that he never regrets anything he does. For example, forgetting to bring an extra coat with him on one of the coldest days of the year? Yeah definitely something he regrets.

Really, it was all Kageyama’s fault. 

Shouyou had laid in bed for hours the night before, staring at his ceiling while flashes of sapphire eyes and pretty hands ran incessantly in his mind’s eye. He could almost feel his lips against his skin, fingertips dancing up his skin, leaving him a panting sweaty mess. Needless to say, he didn’t get much sleep, resulting in him completely snoring through his alarm. He was in such a rush that he completely failed to remember to grab the jacket on the back of his chair. So yeah, Kageyama’s fault.

By the time they reached Kageyama’s house after school, his teeth were chattering like crazy and he couldn’t really feel his fingers anymore.When his friend left the room to go grab something from the kitchen, Shouyou still felt like a freaking ice cube, so he didn’t really give it much thought when he went and grabbed one of Kageyama’s hoodies from his closet.

It was a pretty shade of blue, almost the same color as Kageyama’s eyes, and because of their size difference, it dangled low on his thigh. Wearing the hoodie was like wearing a hug, and Shouyou was instantly addicted. The fabric smelled like that pine shampoo that Kageyama used with an underlying hint of sweat, and before he even knew what he was doing, he was bringing up the hoodie to his face and inhaling. It was probably the best thing Shouyou had ever experienced because when he just shut his eyes, he could feel the ghost of his friend’s arms around him, pulling tightly against his chest. The image was so amazing that he kind of wanted to cry because surely Kageyama would never look at him like  _ that _ -

His blood froze when he heard the approaching footsteps, and he quickly let the hoodie drop back down because what he was doing was  _ weird  _ and Kageyama would probably hate him or something if he saw. When the tall boy stepped into the room, he froze staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Shouyou wasn’t quite sure how to decipher the look on his friends face, especially when blue eyes started to slowly rake over his body, pausing on his chest. The intensity in his expression, a sight that was rare off the court, was enough to send shivers down his spine. Not for the first time, he wished that he had some kind of mind reading ability just so he could have a clue of what was going on in his friend’s brain. The growing silence was suffocating, and he was just about ready to run out of the room. He finally snapped when Kageyama’s tongue darted across his bottom lip. 

He waved his hand hazardously in front of the setter’s face a few times and the most response he got was a couple of blinks. “Bakeygama! You look more constipated than usual. What happened?” He flinched internally at the volume of his voice and the pathetic concern in it.

“You’re in my hoodie.” 

The words were a little breathless and rushed out of the setter’s mouth. Kageyama looked startled, like he hadn’t planned on saying those words, and Shouyou was so so  _ so  _ confused because he had never seen his friend act like this. 

Then Shouyou took the time to look, really look _ , _ at his friend. Kageyama’s lip was caught between his teeth as his eyes once again wandered down Shouyou’s body. His hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white and his face was rapidly becoming a lovely shade of pink. That was enough to give him pause because he could not in all three years of knowing his teammate think of a time where he blushed like this. He didn’t think he’d ever see his friend’s face this shade, not even when really attractive people like Kiyoko-san talked to him. That’s when most people blushed, so why was he blushing now, unless-

_ Wait a minute… _

The realization of what was happening shook Shouyou to the core because  _ holy shit,  _ was Kageyama-

“Yeah… Is that not okay?” He made sure to say his words clearly because this was suddenly a very delicate situation and Shouyou did  _ not  _ want to fuck it up. Kageyama looked very conflicted and for one terrifying second he was sure that his friend was going to say no.

His friend sighed, looking somewhat resigned. “It’s fine, Dumbass.”

Those words lit a fire inside of him because  _ holy shit _ , Kageyama was attracted to Shouyou in his clothes, and he’d given him the OK to wear them. A plan was quickly formulating in his mind because  _ maybe _ his feelings weren’t as one-sided as he thought and  _ maybe  _ he could give Kageyama a little shove in the right direction. He couldn’t help the smile that exploded on his face at the thought of seeing his friend so flustered again.

“Thanks Kageyama-kun~” He practically skipped out of the room, thrilled by this turn of events. 

Maybe he didn’t regret forgetting his coat after all.

~~~

The plan was simple. Everytime he went over to Kageyama’s house, he’d break away for a minute or so and shove a couple of shirts in his bag so that he would never have to worry about running out of ammunition, even when they were at his house. He wasn’t even paying attention to what he was taking most of the time, simply grabbing what he could manage without getting caught. There were days where he felt a little guilty at the copious amount of clothes he had gathered, but that was quickly forgotten when he saw the expression on Kageyama’s face when he saw Shouyou. The whole situation was almost intoxicating in a way, but still, Shouyou was growing impatient. The point of this whole endeavor was to get Kageyama to finally make a move so that they could finally do things like hold hands and kiss. (God how Shouyou wanted to kiss that boy.) However, if he wanted to actually tip that balance, he’d have to do something big. Something drastic. 

Usually, it would take an act of God to get Shouyou to leave practice before everyone else, but today he was making an exception. After successfully creeping out of the gym a few minutes early, he practically sprinted to the club room so that he could go through with his plan. Throwing the door open with so much force that it dented the wall, he burst into the room and made a beeline for his bag. Carefully hidden away inside was Shouyou’s grand finale: Kageyama’s jersey.

He had managed to nab it when Kageyama fell asleep the night before while they were watching  _ The Lion King _ . Slipping it over his head made his heart race just a little bit faster in his chest and sent goosebumps up his arms. He could hardly sit still as he waited for Kageyama to walk through the door; after all, this just  _ had  _ to work. 

Slowly the rest of the team trickled in, laughing and commenting about Shouyou’s choice in outfit. With every person that stepped foot into the room, he felt more and more restless until  _ finally  _ the object of his affections walked in. Shouyou can tell the exact second Kageyama notices what he’s wearing because everything about his demeanor shifts.

First he looks a little confused, and then shocked, and then his face morphs into an expression so intense that goosebumps broke out on Shouyou’s arms. There was a fire in those blue eyes as they trailed down his body that was growing more fierce with every inch they travelled. He could almost taste the desire radiating off of his friend in waves, even from across the room. When Kageyama’s eyes snapped up to meet his, he couldn’t help the thrill of anticipation that ran up his spine at the sight of how dilated his pupils were. To add fuel to the fire, Shouyou made a show of biting his lip, and he could have sworn that he saw Kageyama’s breath hitch.

“What do you think, Yamayama-kun? Would I make a good Vice Captain?”

Shouyou couldn’t hold back the smile from his face anymore. At this very moment, the spiker felt invincible because  _ surely  _ this was the moment Kageyama would finally crack, and any moment he would be storming across the room to crash their lips together. Would he wrap his arms around Shouyou? Or maybe he would reach up under the jersey, trailing over his skin until Shouyou was a gasping mess. God, suddenly he need to know what type of kisser Kageyama is  _ now  _ or he’s pretty sure he’s going to  _ die _ -

“I need to… go. To the bathroom.” Before Shouyou could even open his mouth to reply, Kageyama was gone.

At first, he deflated. That was supposed to be the moment, the instant that finally tipped the scales into Shouyou’s favor, but Kageyama just ran away, and now he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. What if he was wrong? Was he misreading the whole situation? He had to be because  _ that was supposed to be the moment _ . 

His chest was tight, cutting off the air from his lungs until his throat burned and his eyes prickled. What was he supposed to do now? He felt so  _ stupid _ .

Looking down at his shoes, he realized he was still in the jersey. He inhaled slowly, filling his lungs until he couldn’t anymore, then he organized his thoughts while he released the breath. No… He wasn’t wrong; he knew he wasn’t. If there was one person he knew like the back of his hand, it was Kageyama. He knows that the face he makes when he sees Shouyou in his clothes is not normal for him, and there was certainly no way he could just disregard how dilated his friends pupils were not even two minutes ago. 

Kageyama was just being stubborn. He was a headstrong person by nature, not to mention that he could be really stupid sometimes- a very infuriating combination in this situation. Still, Shouyou had to be even more stubborn if he wanted to come out victorious. Gradually, the grin spread across his face again as he straightened his back again, looking at the door like it was a blocking opponent he needed to get past. Sure, this reaction was a setback, but it was alright. Shouyou had waited this long, he could wait a few more hours.

Today  _ was _ the day; Shouyou was going to make sure of it. The jersey incident put cracks in Kageyama’s defense, that much was obvious-- now all he had to do was take a metaphorical sledgehammer and  _ shatter it _ . That wouldn’t be too difficult; his mind already had a course of action that was damn near foolproof.

With that, he turned back to his locker, smile fully back as he changed out of the jersey and back into his own clothes. He’d given his friend a few minutes before running after him to calm down, and then when they got back to Kageyama’s house, he  _ would  _ go through with his plan, and today  _ will  _ be the day he finally kisses Kageyama Tobio.

He just had to do this one step at a time.

~~~

While Kageyama was opening the door, Shouyou was already beginning to slip off his shoes. As soon as he was able to get in the house, he threw his shoes off and started sprinting as fast as he could into the direction of his friend's room. He could vaguely hear Kageyama shouting behind him, but he didn’t pay it much mind; after all, he was a man on a mission. He yanked off his shirt and threw it to the side, making a beeline for the closet. Not even a minute later and Kageyama was bursting in the room. 

“Dumbass! What-” 

Shouyou smirked when the words faltered. 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama’s voice cracked, and Shoyou’s smirk grew. 

“Looking for a hoodie.” He tried to keep his voice even, devoid of the anticipation that was bubbling in his gut.

“Huh?”

“I got cold, so I’m looking for a hoodie.” 

Flipping through the clothes at a rapid pace, Shouyou almost shouted when he finally found what he was searching for. Yanking the gray hoodie off of its hanger, he wasted no time in throwing it over his head. This was by far Shouyou’s favorite hoodie that his friend would wear because it was about two times too big on the taller boy, making him look absolutely adorable. However, he couldn’t imagine how ridiculous he must look in it if it was too large for Kageyama. 

When he turned, it was clear by the look on the setters face that his final plan was working. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth was hanging open uselessly. By his sides his hands were unconsciously clenching and unclenching. Shouyou tried to pull up the sleeves so that his hands would be free, only for the fabric to fall down again. Kageyama’s eyes flashed dangerously. 

“You can’t wear my clothes anymore, Hinata,” Kageyama said with finality.

That made Shouyou lift an eyebrow.  _ Was this it? Was this the breaking point I’ve been waiting for? _

God, Shouyou’s heart was beating so fast.

“And why not, Kageyama?”

He had to fight back the urge to kiss Kageyama’s nose when it scrunched up adorably. “Because I said not to, dumbass.”

Shaking his head vehemently, Shouyou desperately tried to hide the urgency he felt from his voice. “No, no, no.  _ Why _ don’t you want me to wear your clothes anymore? You used to be fine with it.”

He smiled when Kageyama’s face burned pink. “Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because it makes me want to touch you more than I already do, and I don’t know how to handle that!” 

The look of horror that spread across his teammate’s face would have been funny if Shouyou didn’t feel so relieved. The giant weight that had been sitting on his chest for years abruptly vanished, and he couldn’t help the fondness that washed over him at the sight of Kageyama hiding behind his hands like they were some kind of forcefield.

“You really are an idiot, Tobio.”

Kageyama’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “Wha-”

Before he could give it much thought, Shouyou pushed his friend back onto the bed and clambered onto his lap and lightly knocked their foreheads together. His heart was impatient, pounding against his ribcage violently. He was ready to rip down this wall between them because apparently Kageyama was completely oblivious to his advances and that had to be fixed  _ now _ .

“Touch me,” he breathed out against his lips.

“ _ What _ ?!”

“Touch me,” he repeated, grabbing Kageyama’s hands and setting them firmly on his hips. Shouyou was so close to the other teen that he could actually feel him gasp, and he was pretty sure that he could get intoxicated from the sheer joy he felt in this moment.

Still, Kageyama frowned, looking a little unsure. “Didn’t you hear what I said, Dumbass? When I say ‘touch you,’ I mean-”

_ This idiot. _

“I know what you meant!” He huffed, taking a breath to calm himself. “Has it ever occurred to you,  _ Bakayama, _ ” Tentatively, he put his hand on the back of Kageyama’s head and lightly stroked silky black hair which the setter almost immediately leaned into. (He would never admit it to anyone, but he had wanted to do that for  _ years _ .) “That maybe I was wearing your clothes for a reason?” When the other boy continued to stare at him, he realized that the answer was definitely a no. Shouyou couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled or the way his lips still tugged into a small smile because, yeah, Kageyama could be really dumb but at the same time there wasn’t anything in the world that Shouyou wouldn’t do for this boy. “I like the way you look at me when I’m in your clothes. You look like you want to kiss me.”

Kageyama’s eyes darted over every inch of his face before landing on his lips. In response, Shouyou inched forward and lightly bumped their noses together. His voice was little more than a whisper when he finally managed to speak. “You know, you can kiss me now if you want.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The seconds that stretched by while Kageyama leaned in were agonizing, but Shouyou let the other boy close the distance. When their lips finally ( _ finally)  _ met, it felt like drowning and flying at the same time. Kageyama pulled away much too quickly, barely brushing their mouths together for a second before he was pulling away and looking self-conscious.

“Can I do that again?” 

As cute as the light flush in his friend’s face was, Shouyou was done waiting, and wasted no time in forcefully slamming their lips together. It was a little painful, but it didn’t even matter because  _ holy shit  _ he was kissing  _ Kageyama Tobio _ . When their lips started moving together, Shouyou was sure that he had died and was in heaven because there was no way this could be real, yet Kageyama was gripping his waist so tightly that his fingers were probably going to leave a bruise and there’s no way he could have imagined how soft his dark hair would be between his fingers. Unfortunately, air was a thing, and Shouyou had to pull back so that he didn’t pass out. Carefully, leaning their foreheads together, he couldn’t help from breaking the silence.

“Well now there’s no way I’m going to stop stealing your clothes, Kageyama.”

Kageyama just scoffed. “You’re a dumbass.”

Shouyou slapped his arm in retaliation in a sad attempt to stop himself from throwing himself into the other’s arms… except now he didn’t have to hold back anymore, did he? Before he could second guess himself, Shouyou pressed in close to Kageyama’s chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He could feel the way the setter’s breath hitched, could hear his heart frantically beating in his chest. He grinned, so overwhelmingly happy he was just about ready to burst. 

“You don’t have to steal my clothes. You can just borrow them whenever you want.”

The words caught him off guard, and Shouyou could only move back, his heart pounding erratically against his ribcage. “What did you just say?” He didn’t really need to ask; he had heard perfectly well the first time, but he wasn’t sure if he could believe it, and yet…

“I said you don’t have to steal my clothes anymore.” Kageyama wasn’t looking at him, an embarrassed flush steadily spreading across his features.

_ Oh my God. _

This was the best day of Shouyou’s life.

His mind ran through all of the clothes he could now wear whenever he wanted, until his mind got caught on the image of Kageyama’s face earlier in the locker room. The barely constrained desire that he could feel in waves, even from across the room. The desperation that had originally risen within him at the sight had been surprising, but not unwelcome.

In fact, Shouyou kinda wanted to feel it again.

Like  _ now _ .

“I’m taking your jersey again.”

He didn’t wait for a reaction before he was sprinting down the hall towards the stashed jersey. When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard a shout from somewhere behind him. 

“You can’t take my jersey, dumbass!” 

_ Oh, but I can. _

“Then you’ll have to stop me Kageyama-kun~!”

His chest felt lighter than it had in years, his feet barely gracing the ground as he continued to run. Hastily yanking off the hoodie, Shouyou practically ripped open his bag to search for the discarded jersey. Fortunately, it was right on top, so he didn’t have to wait long to put it on. When he turned, Kageyama was right there, chest heaving and eyes burning. It was almost enough to have Shouyou flinging himself at his friend for another kiss.

Almost.

Instead, he stuck his tongue out and ran in the opposite direction, laughing the whole time. He could hear the approaching footsteps, knew that the distance between them was getting shorter, but for once, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Then there were arms wrapping around his torso, and for one glorious second, his feet left the ground as Kageyama pulled him back into his chest. He wiggled a bit to get away, but it was more for show than anything else. Heat from Kageyama’s body seeped into him and all of his other senses dulled as he tried to focus on the feeling of being pressed so close to his teammate.

“I thought you were cold.”

The voice startled him out of his thoughts. When he turned, Shouyou was blessed with the softest expression he had ever seen on Kageyama’s face before. The sight made his insides twist and melt and if Shouyou wasn’t already desperately in love with his best friend, he surely would have fallen in love at the sheer adoration in those sapphire eyes.

“I was, but now I have you to keep me warm!” 

Then, Kageyama smiled at him, small but nonetheless delighted, and it was like getting suckerpunched in the stomach. When their lips met again, Shouyou knew without a doubt in his mind that he could spend the rest of his life kissing Kageyama Tobio and we would die a happy man.

~~~

The next day when he walked into practice, he received a lot of odd looks at the oversized t-shirt he was wearing, but none of that mattered. The only reaction Shouyou cared about was the pink growing across Kageyama’s face and the smile the setter was so desperately trying to hide.

But Shouyou saw, and he would wear every piece of clothing Kageyama owned if it meant getting to see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
